


Red Morning

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby boy Chris, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Minho and Chris decided to make plans for the Saturday they were both off, planning to cuddle and watch movies all day. So they both decided to go to Minho's house.However, Chris was feeling a bit a curious, rummaging around in Minho's drawers until he found... Something. So Minho punishes him for being so nosey, however, he may have gone a bit too far.





	Red Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I literally shit this out of my ass in one day.

 

>      Minho and Chris decided to make plans for the Saturday they were both off, planning to cuddle and watch movies all day. So they both decided to go to Minho's house.

     Minho sat down on his bed while Chris looked around, inspecting the room.

     "You looking for something?" Minho asked. Chris shook his head, looking through the desk. He only found books, nothing interesting. Minho looked back to his phone, ignoring as Chris looked through his dresser. The younger boy walked over to the closet. "You can't look in the closet, that's where I keep my dildos." Minho said. Chris turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm serious." Chris chuckled.

     "No you're not." He laughed. Minho scoffed and turned back to his screen.

     "Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you." He said. Chris went on ahead and opened the closet door. He found a box on the floor with a ribbon on it. Being the curious bastard he is, he had to go and open it.

     And what did he find?

     "I told you." Minho said, suddenly behind him. Chris jolted at his voice. Minho crouched down to where Chris was and pushed a hair out of the older boys face. "Now, Channie, what did I tell you?" Minho asked in a teasing tone.

     Chris knew that tone. He knew it too well and he knew he was in trouble. However, he stayed silent. His tummy fluttered with butterflies and his cheeks glowed red as Minho grabbed his chin to force him into eye contact.

     "What did I tell you, Chris?" He said sternly. Chris shyed away.

     "N-not to look in the closet." He said quietly, his voice soft and breathy. Minho knew that voice. He had slipped into subspace.

     "And what did you do?" Minho asked. Chris looked down.

     "I... disobeyed you." He said. Minho nodded.

     "And that means?"

     "I'm a bad boy."

     "And what happens to bad boys, Channie?" Minho asked. Chris hesitated as he felt blood rush to his lower region.

     "B-bad boys get p-punished." He stuttered out.

     "Get on the bed." Minho demanded. Chris nodded and did as he said, looking up at Minho who had his arms crossed. "Turn around." The older told him. Chris followed his directions. He gasped when Minho pushed him over and pulled up his ass.

     "Minnie hyung, that's embarrassing." He said quietly.

     "This is what bad boys get." Minho said. He pulled Chris' jeans and boxers down before humming at the sight. Chris had a jeweled plug in. "Channie, how cute. You were planning on being good for hyung by being ready, weren't you?" Chris nodded. "Too bad, I would've rewarded you but instead you did this." Chris felt his stomach drop.

     "I'm sorry, hyung." He said softly. Minho moved the plug around, causing Chris to let out a small whimper. His hand caressed the skin on Chris' legs and ass, gently scratching up and down. Minho moved his hand away and Chris sighed.

     When Minho returned his hand, he pulled out the plug and replaced it with something bigger, causing Chris to flinch way.

     "Hyungie, what's that?" He asked. Minho ran his fingers up and down Chris' back to comfort him from the pain of the object inside of him.

     "It's one of my dildos. Since you seemed so intrigued with them, I thought I'd let you use it." Minho said. He pushed the rest of it's length in and Chris squeaked as it began to move. "Stay still." Minho told him. He heard the sound of tape ripping before Minho taped around the dildo to keep it in. He pulled up Chris' pants and gave his ass a small pat. "Sit up." He commanded. Chris jolted as he sat up, the toy going further in.

     "Ah, hyung, I-" he was cut off by his own moan. Minho smirked at him and pet his curly hair.

     "If you wanna be a good boy for hyung, then keep this in until I say you can take it out." He told him. Chris nodded and whimpered as Minho made him stand up, his legs feeling like jelly. "Now, take a deep breath and walk. We're going to go see a movie!" Minho smiled. Chris' eyes widened and his cheeks burned.

     "H-hyung, in public?" He asked.

     "Just keep quiet and no one will notice." Minho said gently, leading him out of the room. Chris looked down, trying to pull his shirt down to hide the tent in his pants. "Here, wear this, it'll hide it." Minho said, giving Chris a big sweater.

     "Thank you, hyung." Chris said quietly.

     "Good boy." Minho praised. They drove to the theatre. Every small bump in the road making Chris gasp. When they got into the theatre, Minho placed a hand on Chris' thigh, squeezing him lightly as the movie started. Chris squinted his eyes shut as Minho's hand moved up to his groin, palming him over his jeans.

    Chris tried his best to keep quiet, ending up turning to Minho to keep his head in the younger boys shoulder. Tears began pooling as Minho used the remote to turn the toy up higher, hitting his prostate.

     "M-Minho hyung..." He whispered. "Please... I can't hold it in, I have to come." He cried. It didn't help that Minho had bought him a large drink either. He drank half of it as Minho demanded he finish it. The pressure on his bladder was immense and the wiggling around that the toy did only made it worse.

     "Bad boys can't come. Not until you drink everything." Minho said. Chris grabbed Minho's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Oh, how cute, Channie." Minho cooed. "Come on, drink up." Minho said. He wiped away the tears that threatened to spill away from Chris' eyes and held the cup to him.

     Chris just nodded and took a sip before turning back to the movie. If he focused on the movie then he wouldn't be so focused on having to relieve himself.

     A good three quarters into the movie and still only halfway finished the drink, Chris turned to Minho, shaking.

     "Hyungie, I can't. Please, I can't." He begged.

     "Fine, you don't need to drink anymore but wait until the movie is done." Minho said. Chris shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

     "Red morning, hyung, red morning." He rushed out. That was their safe word. Minho's eyes widened and he quickly turned off the toy, grabbing Chris' hand and leading him out to a bathroom. In the light of the bathroom, Minho could see the stains from tears on Chris' red face as he locked them in a stall.

     Chris never used the safe words or any signals. Usually he'd just begged until Minho let him do what he wanted, but Minho could tell something was wrong by the look on Chris' face and the sound of his voice.

     "Chris, I'm so sorry, baby, here, turn around, I'll take it out for you." Minho said. Chris turned around and let down his jeans, allowing Minho access to the toy. Chris whimpered at Minho's cold hand.

     "Hyungie, it hurts..." Chris said. Minho hushed him, petting his hair with his free hand. "Ow..." Minho realized that Chris was in little space, which was dangerous. When Chris was in little space he had to be treated carefully like a box full of glass.

     "Baby boy, I'm so sorry." Minho said quietly. Chris just let out a sob in reply. It was a good thing Minho brought his satchel with him or else he'd have to walk out of the theatre with a dildo in his hand. "Sweetie, you go pee and clean up, I'll wait out here." Minho said. Chris nodded and sniffled as Minho kissed his forehead.

     Minho waited outside the stall for Chris, washing his hands. When he was done, Minho wrapped his arms around the latter tightly.

     "I'm so sorry, Channie." Minho said. Chris cried into his shoulder, hugging him loosely.

     "Hyungie, I didn't -hic- I didn't want those people t-to see me... to see me c-come." He cried. Minho rubbed his back as he hiccupped and sobbed. "Only you can see that... It's special... Only for you." Chris said.

     "I know, I know, Channie. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm so so sorry." Minho apologized again.

     "I wanna go home." Chris cried. Minho nodded and kissed his forehead. Chris cried the whole ride home, constantly apologizing for being a bad boy and disobeying, to which Minho told him not to worry about.

     The whole time, Minho wanted to clone himself just so he could get into a fight with himself and have both ends lose. He felt so guilty that he pushed Chris this far. They were supposed to have a calm Saturday and Minho did this to him.

     When they got home, Minho drew Chris a bath with bubbles. After his bath, Minho dressed him up in his onesie and cuddled with him on the couch while watching tv.

     "You okay, baby?" Minho asked. Chris nodded and moved closer into Minho's warm embrace. "Good. I'm sorry about today."

     "It's okay, hyungie."

     "You're a good boy, Channie." Minho added. "I love you." Chris gasped, smiling.

     "You do?" He asked. Minho nodded.

     "To the moon and back." He told him.

     "Channie loves hyungie too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
